Talk:Body Flame Technique
Genjutsu Isn't this technique a type of genjutsu? --Nara Shikamaru (talk) 22:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Genjutsu 2 I thought this was a genjutsu as well, unless Fire Release Body Flicker exists, not to mention: * no handseals * the 3 of them vanished at the same time It was simply a genjutsu IMO ... because if it's a ninjutsu, we should add Fire Release to Kabuto's and Oro's infoboxes ;D--Elveonora (talk) 13:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :I think I'd classify it as genjutsu as well. With the absence of any noticeable tools it was probably simply a genjutsu used and then they body flickered out of there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) That's right "take my cookie"--Elveonora (talk) 14:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Loool. What manner of paedophilia is this =\ --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) We've seen ninjutsu being used without handseals, and why this being ninjutsu would mean that Orochimaru and Kabuto have Fire Release? Sasuke and Kakashi have formed a Leaf Body Flicker, that doesn't mean we add Wood Release to them. Omnibender - Talk - 20:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, that's not the same case Omni so such logic doesn't apply now. They vanished at the same time, the leafs were just used for distraction or in that case for opposite of that. The bodies of these 3 turned into fire, so either they have fire release or they were fast enough to set themselves on fire with a lighter ... don't talk about friction now please. Obviously an illusion--Elveonora (talk) 21:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Then let's just say it's using fire as a coverup for the Body Flicker Technique. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 21:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) But the fire isn't real, thus it's a genjutsu as well--Elveonora (talk) 21:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Bump--Elveonora (talk) 13:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Bump 2, this article is the most speculative and definitely incorrect piece on this wiki yet. In my opinion it was Genjutsu: Sharingan--Elveonora (talk) 14:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Body Flicker Stumbling upon this randomly, I need to ask: Isn't this simply a version of the Body Flicker Technique? • Seelentau 愛 議 22:06, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :More like genjutsu. Neither of the tree moved a muscle and yet they all turned into flames at the same time--Elveonora (talk) 22:17, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Trees usually don't have muscles. Jokes aside, a Genjutsu doesn't make sense, I think. Their goal was to leave, so why use Genjutsu when you can simply use... hmm, a Body Flicker for example? • Seelentau 愛 議 22:20, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, the flame had to come from somewhere and people don't want to hear about Fire Release. And body flicker makes you fast to run away, it doesn't leave behind a visage of you that's aflame--Elveonora (talk) 22:35, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Body Flicker also causes smoke to appear to mask your movements. This could be Body Flicker.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:58, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I'd assume this was just Body Flicker too. We've all seen it do a lot crazier things than this. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:11, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@Tau, basically, yes. --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125'']] 23:13, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I think it's just a different version of the body flicker technique as well. Munchvtec (talk) 01:41, September 11, 2014 (UTC)